


In Which Steve Finds Himself In A Sticky Situation

by meowfsy



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: I don't even know how to tag this, M/M, Other, PWP, Steve gets raped by a robot that Tony made for his own entertainment?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowfsy/pseuds/meowfsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony hasn't been seen for days. This isn't exactly unusual, considering his usual habits. But he hasn't even replied to any of Steve's texts. This was very worrying indeed, to Steve anyway.  So of course, he did what any concerned leader would do in this kind of situation, and he went downstairs into the lab to check up on his friend. However; he finds himself in a very unexpected situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Steve Finds Himself In A Sticky Situation

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS VEYR BADF IOSFNCLIUKASMJFC:OAKSZNCM WHAT AM I DOINGH!!???  
> i'm so sorry

Tony hasn't been seen for days. This isn't exactly unusual, considering his usual habits. But he hasn't even replied to any of Steve's texts. This was very worrying indeed, to Steve anyway. So of course, he did what any concerned leader would do in this kind of situation, and he went downstairs into the lab to check up on his friend. At least to be sure he's still breathing. 

When the soldier had arrived at the door, he found that it had been left open, which was also very strange. Tony never left the door open, let alone unlocked. He cautiously walks into the lab and looks around, hoping to see the genius at work in the corner or something. After going through what seemed like the entirety of the lab, there was no luck. Disappointed, Steve slid his back down the nearest wall, and then sat there for about five minutes. He pulled out his phone multiple times to see if Tony had replied yet... Still nothing. He sighed and was about to get up and leave when he heard a noise. It sounded like something robotic. Something robotic was moving around in the other side of the lab. The soldier got on all fours and crawled towards the sound to investigate, careful not to make too much noise himself as he didn't want to be noticed. Not yet anyway. 

He could hear the sound getting louder and louder, then all of sudden it was behind him and before he had the chance to scramble away, something was pulling him back. Steve managed to twist his head around to get a look of what was dragging him, and he saw a robotic arm. It appeared to be attached to a setup by a table, which he was being dragged towards. He decided not to struggle, maybe Tony was playing a game? Once he was next to it, another arm came down and grabbed at his wrist. They both lifted Steve onto the table rather roughly, leaving the blonde a little disheveled.  
"Tony? what the hell is going on!?" He called out, hoping for an answer. Laughter, anything. One of the robotic arms moved down to Steve's face, and the soldier frowned.  
"What are you up to?" The arm didn't give any sort of response, and instead moved down to the man's groin. It groped him, and he let out a yelp before turning onto his front so that it couldn't touch him.  
"What the hell!?" The arm grabbed at his pants and started tugging them down over his ass, while another arm came down to lift up Steve's shirt. Now he started to panic, what the fuck was happening? He tried wriggling away, but every time he was almost off the table, a third arm would come down and drag him back on. Eventually, the first arm managed to pull his pants completely off, then started on his underwear. Steve turned over, face flushed, and kicked the robotic arm. But the other arm didn't appreciate that at all. Two arms came down, and regardless of the soldier's struggling, they managed to overpower him and hold his wrists down on the table. Two more held down his ankles, slowly inching his legs apart.  
"Tony!! Tony help!!" He called out, frightened, and yelled louder as his underwear was practically torn off of him. His breath hitched as the arm wrapped it's cool metallic hand around his cock, and then started to pump him. Meanwhile, his shirt was pulled over his head to show off his flushed chest, and an arm moved down to play with his nipples. He gasped and moaned and as good as it felt he knew that it was wrong. He doesn't want this, but no matter how much he tried, he couldn't seem to free himself from the robotic hold. He hadn't even noticed how wide his legs were being held open until an arm came down and pressed something cool against his hole. He called out in surprise, and the hand on his cock sped up the pace to keep him distracted as a seemingly wet metallic finger entered him. Steve cried out as a searing pain washed over him, but it was slowly replaced with pleasure after the finger started moving around inside of him. He didn't know whether to move his hips up into the hand that was on his cock, or to move down against the finger that was inside of him. Both felt good.. both felt wrong. A second finger was added, and Steve could feel himself being stretched and played with. He should hate it, he should. But he didn't. He began moaning and writhing with pleasure. A third finger was added, and they started thrusting into him at a relatively fast pace, causing his moans to become louder. 

Steve didn't hear the footsteps of someone entering the lab until the door slammed shut. The arms didn't stop or slow at all, but Steve turned his head to the door to see... Oh god. Tony. Tony stood there smirking as the blonde is brought to his climax.  
"Tony!!" Steve moaned his name as he came, his seed spilling all over his chest and the robotic hand. All of the arms slowly retracted away from Steve and he was left there, panting and embarrassed. He didn't even bother to cover himself from the other man, due to exhaustion.  
"Well well, what do we have here?" Tony started as he looked Steve over, "Did that feel good, Steve?" The blonde only managed a whimper, which made the brunette smile darkly. Steve watched as Tony walked towards him, and then he blacked out.

"Steve? Steve, wake up"  
Was that Tony? Steve opened his eyes slowly to see an amused billionaire crouching in front of him. He looked around to find that he was sitting against a wall in the lab.  
"Wha-"  
"Shhh, the other's told me why you came down here. That's sweet of you 'n' all but I was actually asleep. There's a bed down here y,know." Tony smirked at Steve's confusion then continues.  
"I just found you asleep here." Tony stood up and held out his hand to Steve, "Come on, cap, that can't be comfy." Steve reluctantly took Tony's hand and allowed the genius to help him up. He then felt a familiar sticky wetness in his pants, and blushed slightly. Was it all just a dream? Did he /really/ have a wet dream about... about that!? Tony began walking away, and looked back to Steve, "you alright there, cap? The blonde looked up and feigned a smile, "Swell, thanks." He followed the other out of lab and snuck off to his room to have a shower. Gosh he felt so dirty. That was all a dream.. all of it. He had fallen asleep against the wall and...He decided it would be best to never mention it to anyone. Not even Tony. 

Especially not Tony.

\-----------------------------------------

Alternate ending:

Meanwhile, Tony decided to go over his security footage from the lab. He smirked darkly to himself as he watched Steve completely vulnerable. He was proud of himself that his plan had worked, and the soldier was convinced that it was all a dream.

Next time, he'll make sure it's not just robots doing all the work.


End file.
